You're Ridiculous
by emmylouuwho
Summary: Scene extension from 2.1. Connor should never be trusted with firearms.


"Give me the gun," Connor said hopefully. He was standing next to her at the entrance to the employees' locker room as the fluorescent lights flickered on.

"What?" Abby asked, incredulous. No one in their right mind would ever trust Connor Temple with firearms.

"Come on," he said, but she replied, "No!" in the same moment.

"Please?" he wheedled.

"No."

"Just for a minute. Unless you wanna go first..."

Abby sighed. _Apparently I'm not in my right mind_. She handed her tranquilizer gun over without looking at him. She knew what she would see: Connor, grinning like a kid at Christmas. She also knew how giving Connor a gun would most likely end: badly.

Connor proceeded to move between lockers, from row to row, swinging around to point the gun down each aisle. _He's been watching too many James Bond films_, she thought, eyebrows raised at his antics.

"Clear! Clear guys." He turned back to them with a smile.

"Connor?" Abby said, and watched his face fall as he walked over to her. "You're ridiculous," she whispered.

"What?" he said, and she saw the cleaner out of the corner of her eye walk over to his locker, not paying either of them any attention.

"I said, you're ridiculous," she whispered at him again.

"What do you mean I'm ridiculous? I'm just doing my job, aren't-"

Abby was about to interrupt when she heard a yelp and a familiar hiss. She and Connor turned to see a small raptor jump out of the man's locker and onto his neck. Abby looked back at Connor in shock, and saw the same look mirrored on his face. They ran over to the night cleaner, and found him on the floor, bleeding from several deep gashes on his throat.

Abby and Connor, who still had her gun, looked around for the baby raptor, and heard the characteristic clicking and hissing from beneath a bench on the next aisle. Connor bent down to look.

"Catch it," Abby hissed.

"Alright, fine," he said, as if she were asking him to take out the garbage.

"Come on."

"It's not exactly staying still for me, is it?"

"Shoot it, Connor!" she finally said aloud, exasperated.

"Alright, I've got it!" Connor said triumphantly.

She heard the shot, and felt a sharp pain in her leg. Abby gasped, looking down in astonishment at the tranquilizer dart that was currently sticking out of her leg.

"You idiot," she whispered, sliding slowly down the lockers behind her.

* * *

><p>"Um, Abby, I'm sorry. Sorry," Connor said, jumping up, and grabbing Abby's arms to gently lay her on the locker room floor. <em>What do I do? What do I do? What do I <em>_**do**__?_

"OK, I'm just gonna have to, to just do this," he said to the nearly unconscious Abby, pulling the case out of her pocket and getting another tranquilizer dart out of it. "I'll be with you in a minute, alright?"

He reloaded the gun, trying not to think about how mad Abby was going to be when she woke up. _She's scarier than any raptor._ Luckily, the baby raptor was standing still, and Connor aimed, then looked away, squeezing his eyes shut as he fired. He heard a squeal, and looked around to see the raptor teetering, the dart sticking out of its side. _I did it!_ he thought, breathing a sigh of relief as the baby flopped onto its side, unconscious. Then he saw Abby. _I am in so much trouble... And we still have to find the others._

He looked around, and his eyes alit on the solution, a flat-bed cart in the corner of the locker room, a few cardboard boxes atop it. He hurriedly removed the boxes, and wheeled the cart over to the unconscious Abby.

He picked her up under the arms, dragging her toward the cart, but it kept rolling this way and that so that he couldn't get her onto it. After several tries and squashed toes, he managed to steady the cart with a foot against a wheel while he dragged Abby onto the cart. He let out a breath, brushing his hands together.

The brief feeling of accomplishment faded quickly, however, when Connor remembered that he still had to find Professor Cutter and Stephen. And now he'd have to do it while pulling Abby along behind him. All without running into the adult raptor.

"Well, we better get going," he said to Abby, steering her toward the door. "Shall we?"

The cart bumped into the door jamb, and she twitched, moaning softly. "Oh, sorry." _She is going to kill me when she wakes up._

Connor had walked up and down almost every corridor in the shopping center before he finally saw Cutter and Stephen in the distance, sitting on an overpass, a sheet-covered figure between them. He'd bumped into several more walls, and Abby had fallen off the cart completely at one point. He had no doubt she would have bruises aplenty when she woke up. _She's going to kill me._

"Professor!" Connor called breathlessly down the hall, tugging Abby along behind. "Stephen!"

They both stood, running over to him. Cutter knelt next to Abby, and then looked up at Connor, fatherly concern on his face. _No,_ Connor decided, _Abby won't get the chance to kill me. Cutter'll beat her to it._

Then Cutter asked the question Connor had been dreading for the past fifteen minutes.

"What happened?"

"I shot her."


End file.
